


The Pull to You

by TurtleGirl2424



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Denali - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Forks High School (Twilight), Forks Washington, Heartbreak, Hidden Powers, Mates, Romance, Royalty, Twilight Universe, Vampires, Volturi, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGirl2424/pseuds/TurtleGirl2424
Summary: At six-years-old, Bella finds herself in Volterra and the world of vampires. What happens when she finds a mother amongst the queens? Who exactly are the Cullens? What is going on with the Denalis? And where is this weird pull in her chest leading her? Read to find out!In other words, Bella stumbles across the Volturi Queens and finds herself part of their family. This is the story of how she finds herself, her voice, her family, and maybe some love along the way as she tries to figure out what on Earth is going on and how she can save the family she has come to love.Copy-write not at all intended.(This is my first fic so please be gentle)
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Athenodora/Didyme/Sulpicia (Twilight), Bella Swan & Tanya, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Irena & Bella Swan, Kate & Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 65
Kudos: 272





	1. Lost Among Stone

**Author's Note:**

> While I've done my best to add original content and plot to the story, the characters and Twilight world belong to Stephane Meyer. Copy-write not intended.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A pair of honey gold eyes stood out against the dozens of ruby red gazes that met chocolate brown as her tearful gaze scanned the row of ornate paintings decorating the long, marble hall. The figure was beautiful. Long golden hair and perfect snowy skin adorned an angular, almost dangerous, face. A long scarlet gown draped gently across her slim, strong figure. A gentle silver crown of roses sat upon her head, not dissimilar to the golden and bronze headpieces resting atop the heads of the other figures in the hall.

Bella was lost, she knew that much.

She had been wandering through the square with the rest of her group, gazing in awe at the ancient structures around her as the tour guide droned on, when they had stopped for lunch. The other children had begun a game of tag, much to the displeasure of their wards. They ran around on the old stones, chasing one another with grabby hands, laughing.

It wasn’t often they were able to enjoy the simple pleasure of a game of tag, and Bella was planning on taking full advantage of the fun. That is until her foot caught on an unnecessarily wobbly stone and she was flung harshly onto the cobbled ground. Releasing a small whimper, Bella clutched at her scraped knee, watching as a slow stream of blood made its way down her leg. Her fumble ignored by her wards and peers, Bella achingly pulled herself up. Remembering a fountain she had seen earlier, she limped off away from the group in hopes of cleaning herself up, her independent six-year-old mind not contemplating asking for a band-aid.

As she wandered further and further away from the gentle shrieks of her friends, Bella found herself in the shadow of a grand bell tower. Looking in awe at the daunting building, she noticed two figures cloaked in a deep burgundy make their way through a small wooden door. Bella took a hesitant step and then another towards the door.

Stumbling forward, Bella reached her hand up to touch the cool metal handle before a strong hand clamped down upon her shoulder. Turning, Bella was met with the gentle golden gaze of a tall, slender woman with wavy strawberry gold hair.

“Hello there little one, what’s your name?” she asked, her voice surprisingly deep and smooth.

“Is..Isa..Isabella,” the girl stuttered.

Eyes flickering towards the now dried blood streak on her leg, the woman whipped a black handkerchief out of her pocket and slowly bent down to clean the mess. Turning her gaze to meet Bella’s chocolate eyes, the woman’s eyes widened fractionally, and she smiled, her white teeth glittering in the shadow.

“This is not the place to be lost Isabella,” she spoke, not unkindly. “Dangers lurk around shadowed corners.”

Bella gently tilted her head down as she watched the woman quietly clean her leg, “I didn’t mean to get lost, I was looking for the fountain.”

As the woman gently stood in front of her, her gaze snapped to the door before taking Bella’s hand in her much colder one, pulling her to her feet before releasing it. “Come now little one, let’s find your parents.”

Bella looked back at the door as she was guided back towards the sunlit street, her eyes catching the dark red gaze of a woman who seemingly materialized by the door. She had long black, wavy hair and a kind face and was wearing the most beautiful red gown Bella had seen.

The woman tilted her head slightly and smirked as Bella mumbled, “But miss, I don’t have any parents.”

As she rounded the corner of the tower and emerged from the shadows, she glanced back at the kind golden eyes of the woman leading her before spotting her group amongst a larger crowd in front of the arching grand entryway to the tower.

Bella thought she heard a soft “Not yet,” but when she looked back into the shadows, both women were gone. Bella would have believed she had imagined it all had it not been for the sight of her now clean leg.

Making her way to the group, Bella slipped in the back, unnoticed by her peers and wards. They appeared almost in a trance-like state as they listened to the ruby-eyed guide preparing to lead them into the bell tower.

The only words Bella caught before tuning the droning man out was his warning not to wander from the group once they went inside.

Bella made it all of ten minutes before she was bored out of her mind.

She enjoyed looking at the long marble hallways, beautiful with their stone arches and decorative gold flowers adoring the tops of tall pillars, but the guide’s voice was dull. It grated on her brain like an itch she couldn’t reach. He spoke calmly, but the emotionlessness of his voice bothered her and she began to fall back, further and further away from the safety of the group.

As she watched the group ahead of her stop before a pair of intricately carved wooden doors, a flash down the hallway to her right caught Bella’s attention. As she swiveled her head to catch the movement, she caught the tail end of a deep black cape and pale, golden hair.

There was a pull deep within her, urging her forward in the direction the cape went, so she took a step down the hall and began to walk at a brisk pace for her childish legs until the tour group was out of sight. She followed the cape as best she could as it disappeared behind different corners until her world began to spin.

She thought she heard distant screams as the world blurred out of focus until she was left dizzy and, on the floor, before the row of ornate paintings. Tears streamed down her face at the shaking sensation.

That’s how she found herself here, alone in a hallway somewhere far away from those carved wooden doors, staring up at the golden eyed figure in the painting.

“Hello.”

Bella whipped her head towards the sound. The girl before her, not much older than Bella herself was, quite plainly, terrifying. She had wheat blond hair swept up into a tight bun and beady red eyes that glared at Bella harshly.

“How did you get here?” the girl went on, her voice like knives in the quite of the room.

Bella nearly whimpered.

“Can you speak mongrel?” the girl looked like she was about to continue before a dark-haired boy emerged from the shadows and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Jane, calm.” He spoke, his voice like water gliding over rocks.

The boy turned his ruby gaze to observe Bella as she cowered against the floor.

Tilting his head slightly he said, “You have no reason to fear little one. We are just curious how you found your way here. This part of the castle isn’t open to visitors.”

“I…I was just following the woman in the cape and then the world started to blur and then here I was.” Bella rushed out, desperate to say anything to appease the harsh glare of the blond girl.

“Lies!” Jane barked. “It is impossible to get into this room unless granted entrance. How did you really get here?”

Bella actually whimpered, backing herself until her back hit the wall, right under the picture of the blond haired goddess.

Jane advanced on the girl until her brother’s arm caught her.

“What Alec?” she snapped.

Instead of responding, he just gestured to the painting above the girl’s head. Jane, looking at whatever Alec saw, stopped her progression as Bella buried her head deeper into her knees.

A whisp emerged from Alec’s hand and slowly made its way to Bella until her world descended to darkness.


	2. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote a good chunk of this after reflecting on your comments, but I think it turned out okay and wanted to try to update early. Hopefully this helps set the scene!
> 
> Next time: We jump through time a bit so we can reach the main plot line of the story.
> 
> As always, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, no copywrite infringement intended.

Bella woke to hushed voices. Rather than pay them any mind, the six-year-old snuggled further into the soft blankets surrounding her. A bed, she was on a bed. It was the softest bed Bella had ever laid upon. What contributed most to her comfort though wasn’t the plush blankets or the silky-smooth sheets. What comforted her most was the aroma that wrapped around her as she lay there.

It smelled like home, like autumn apples covered gently in frost blending gently with fresh snow and roses. Not a bouquet of roses though, roses amongst a field of gentle wildflowers.

The further Bella nestled into the smell, the more her body relaxed. The pull in her chest fading to nothing more than a dull ache.

As she began to stir, the voices around her suddenly stilled. Noting the change but neither willing to move away from her bone-relaxing comfort nor wanting to confront the odd situation she found herself in, Bella stilled.

Bella didn’t hear any movement, but suddenly the bed dipped slowly. Icy soft hands began to gently stroke through her hair, coaxing her from sleep. As her eyes drifted open, chocolate brown met dark maroon.

The woman before her was stunning and, surprisingly, familiar. Her dark wavy black hair softly framed her face. Her cheekbones were high, accented by the slight smile on the woman’s face. Her lips were full and blood red while her teeth were pearly white. The woman raised an eyebrow as she regarded Bella quietly.

“Hello darling.” Like a hunter afraid to scare a newborn fawn, she spoke softly, her voice like honey. “Did you sleep alright?”

Regarding the woman with wide eyes, Bella blinked and softly nodded. She brought her thumb to her mouth, an old habit she hadn’t quite shaken.

“Why don’t you sit up and join us,” the woman continued, “everyone would like to meet you.”

Slowly coaxing Bella to an upright position, the woman gently placed a hand on Bella’s back, running gentle circles along her back. Bella slowly sat up, bringing the soft, sweet smelling blanket with her and holding it to her nose. She was met by three sets of eyes regarding her, two ruby red and one a golden bronze.

Bella was in an ornate, tastefully decorated room. The ancient-looking stone walls were broken up with modern sheets of drywall painted white. The lavish four poster bed she sat on took up half of the wall it was laying against. The bed itself was made of rich mahogany and had vibrant purple accents—the color of old royalty. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and long, deep purple drapes sat off to the side of the windows. There two doors across from the bed, one appearing to lead to a second set of rooms and the other supposedly to a bathroom. A small sitting area filled the rest of the space and currently was occupied by the three other women.

As Bella’s roaming eyes came back to the women in front of her, she shuffled back towards the headboard, trying to create as much distance between herself and the fierce looking strangers as possible.

The woman on the bed shifted her position to accommodate Bella’s move and turned so she could gently regard her. She kept her hand out towards Bella, as though she wanted to reach out to her more than anything but feared scaring the girl further away.

With a soft smile, the golden eyed woman stood from the couches and slowly made her way to join the group on the bed, sitting across from Bella. As she approached, Bella took note of her strawberry blond hair and kind golden eyes. It took a moment to place her, as she had changed her clothes and now wore a long, red dress, but Bella soon recognized her as the same woman who had helped her in the square.

Eyes flicking to the other woman on the bed, Bella realized she must have been the woman on the stairs.

“Hello again little one,” the golden eyed woman spoke. “My name is Tanya.”

As Bella shuffled further away, the woman continued, gently placing her hand on top of Bella’s in an effort to calm her.

“You have no need to be afraid here little one, you are safe. Could you try to introduce yourself to the queens? They were so excited to meet you.”

“Queens?” Bella squeaked, not expecting to wake up in the presence of royalty, “Like from the fairy tales?”

“Not quite my dear,” one of the other women remaining on the couches spoke.

Taking note of them for the first time, Bella focused on the women before her. They were both blond, though the one sitting to the right had hair that looked as though it were spun from gold while the other’s was paler. The woman on the left was shorter and had wavy hair that fell to her shoulders. Her demeanor was poised, but the glint in her eyes was kind. The second woman had her hair pulled tightly into a bun on her head, not dissimilar to Jane’s. She looked fierce, like a warrior goddess. Her eyes were hard as Bella took her in but, Bella noticed, that where they might be regarded as cruel by others, to her, the hardness seemed more protective than anything.

“I…I’m Bella…Isabella, your majesties,” Bella spoke, her voice quivering.

“There’s no need to be so formal, young one,” the dark-haired woman beside her spoke, “I am Didyme and these are my mates, Sulpicia and Athenodora.”

“Mates?” Bella mumbled out confused, “What is that? Is that like a friend?”

Her question was met by gentle laughter from Sulpicia, Didyme, and Tanya and a gentle hint of a smile from Athenodora.”

“Well sweetheart, it’s a type of bond, more like being married than being friends,” Sulpicia answered softly, “But it is much more…potent and strong than marriage. I love Didyme and Athenodora as they love me, and it is…particularly difficult to spend time apart from one another. It is almost as if they take a part of me wherever they go and I feel the pull of that part of me drawing me towards them wherever they are.”

“Oh,” Bella replied, her hand subconsciously reaching for her chest. “So kind of like mommies and daddies but also not? I’m sorry, I don’t have a mommy or a daddy so I don’t really understand.”

Her response was met by what sounded like a soft hiss from Didyme. Sulpicia’s eyes quickly flickered towards her before returning to Bella.

“How old are you little one,” Tanya interrupted sensing a growing tension in the room.

Bella allowed Tanya to shift closer to her but found herself snuggling deeper into the blanket in her arms. While Tanya smelled nice, like ice cream and strawberries, the residual scent on the blanket made her feel undeniably safe.

“I’m six,” Bella said. “I came with the group from the home. Do I have to go back to them? The other kids don’t like to play with me all that much and our wards always like to tell me how my parents never wanted me.”

What was definitely a deep grow ripped from Didyme accompanied by softer snarls from the others.

Didyme shifted closer to Bella and pulled her into her lap. Athenodora and Sulpicia also made their way closer to the bed, settling on either side of Didyme, each with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“How would you like to stay here with us young one?” Didyme softly asked as she pulled Bella tighter against her, her chin resting on the girl’s head.

Surprisingly, Bella quickly curled into her and clutched at her shirt. Didyme smelt like sunshine and a warm summer campfire on the beach. She made Bella feel instantly safe. Hiding her smile to Bella’s reaction in her hair, Didyme gently wrapped Bella with the blanket to keep her warm and squeezed gently.

Athenodora and Sulpicia smiled, Athenodora gently kissing the side of Didymes head while Sulpicia ran a hand gently through Bella’s hair.

“Is that allowed?” Bella asked shyly.

“Of course dear,” Didyme spoke, burying her face in the girl’s neck and softly inhaling, “we would love nothing more.

Bella nodded her head slightly and ducked her chin, “Okay,” she whispered.

Grinning, Athenodora reached out to gently lift Bella’s chin towards her with ice cold fingers, “Welcome home Isabella,” she spoke softly, “We are so happy to finally have you here.”

Blushing as her face was gently released, Bella looked into Athenodora’s bright red eyes. While she still looked fierce and regal, her eyes held a softness Bella hadn’t seen before.

Sulpicia shifted slightly, her gaze trailing toward the darkness growing through the windows, “Tanya my love, why don’t you and I go find Isabella something to eat while Dora and Di help her settle in.”

“Of course, mother,” Tanya grinned. She shifted forward to gently brush her lips across Bella’s forehead, “I’ll be right back little one.” With one more smile, she and Sulpicia were gone, as though they had vanished into thin air.

Athenodora gently shifted to nuzzle her nose into Didyme’s neck. “Why don’t you stay here for now, Isabella, make yourself at home.”

“But won’t the person who lives here be mad?” Bella questioned not wanting to displace anyone.

Lifting her gaze to meet Didyme’s, Athenodora smirked. “I’m sure my daughter will have no problem lending her room to you, Isabella.” She gently replied, “In fact, I think she wouldn’t want you to stay anywhere else.”

Not thinking to reflect upon the words, Bella asked, “Will she want to share? I’m always happy to share and I wouldn’t want her to have to leave because of me.”

Gently gazing at Bella Athenodora replied, “That is very kind of you Isabella, but my daughter actually just left this evening. She will be gone for quite some time I suspect. I hope you don’t mind taking care of this room for her in her absence.”

“Of course not! I love this room. I’ve never had a room to myself before,” Bella smiled, “When will I be able to tell her thank you?”

Athenodora’s eyes softened, “I’m not sure when she will be back Isabella, she went on a special trip far away. I promise I will pass along your thanks though.”

Bella nodded her approval gently.

“Now,” Didyme spoke up from Bella’s hair, “why don’t you get settled for a bit. I’m sure Tanya will be back with your food shortly. Dora and I unfortunately have some business to attend to, but I will be sure to come back to say goodnight.

“Okay mom,” Bella whispered, turning quickly to latch onto Didyme in a surprisingly strong hug, her nose digging into a cold hard neck.

Didyme’s breath caught in her throat and she let out a soft sob as she pulled Bella tighter to her, kissing her head before gently releasing the girl. Slowly, she stood with Athenodora and walked towards the door. Within a blink of an eye, both Didyme and Athenodora were gone.

Bella had only a moment to breathe before she found herself wrapped suddenly in a tight cold embrace. Confused, Bella shoved gently at the body, trying to wiggle herself free. The woman pulled back and Bella was met with a blazing smile.

The girl had blond hair wrapped up in a loose bun and playful golden eyes. She was beautiful. As Bella took her in, the girl smirked and reached forward and began to rapidly tickle Bella’s sides.

“Hey!” Bella giggled, “Stop it, stop it!”

“Kate, why don’t you let the girl breathe. At least introduce yourself first.” A voice from the doorway responded.

Pulling back, the girl who tackled Bella made eye contact with the girl again.

“Hi, I’m Kate” she reached her hand out to greet Bella while gesturing towards the doorway, “and that’s Irena, we’re Tanya’s sisters. We wanted to come say hi to you right away but mom wouldn’t let us because she didn’t want us to overwhelm you.” Kate continued, speaking with her one hand that wasn’t held out to shake Bella’s.

Bella slowly took Kate’s hand, not missing the mischievous glint in her eye, and introduced herself. Kate looked stunned for a moment before a wide grin slowly overtook her face.

“I like this one,” Kate voiced towards her sister, “she doesn’t ‘shock’ easily.”

Irena looked perplexed for a moment and was about to comment on it when Tanya made her way into the room carrying a covered tray.

“Kate, Irena,” she spoke, “I thought I told you to wait until later.” When all she received in reply was a shrug, Tanya rolled her eyes, “at least give the girl some room, Kate, she needs to eat.”

Kate pouted and slowly got off of Bella to make her way towards the sitting area where her sisters had already made themselves comfortable. Bella hesitantly followed their movement until she caught sight of the food. As soon as its taunting aroma made its way to her, Bella leaped from the bed and skipped happily over to the table.

Pausing mid-bite, Bella remembered her manners, “Oh, do you want any?” She cautiously asked the women.

“No darling,” Irena chuckled as though it were an inside joke, “We are not hungry.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella dove back into her food

The events of the day quickly caught up with Bella as she finished her dinner. Kate, Tanya, and Irena settled on the floor and began to play a board game that had materialized out of thin air. Bella settled between Tanya’s legs, agreeing to be her partner, but before she even realized what was happening, she began to drift slowly to sleep.

Bella didn’t feel it when Didyme came back hours later and gently lifted her from Tanya’s lap. She didn’t notice Didyme’s gentle movements while she was tucking her into bed and giving her or how she wrapped her in the soft, sweet smelling blanket. She didn’t register the cold kiss left on her forehead or open her eyes to acknowledge how much brighter Didyme’s red eyes were than they were hours before. Bella didn’t recognize how Didyme stayed by her side most of the night or how Kate, Tanya, and Irena rotated in and out after Jane had come to summon Didyme to the court.

All Bella knew when she woke up the next morning surrounded by the scent of roses, icy apples, and fresh snow was that, for the first time in her short life, she felt completely safe and loved. For once, she felt like she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> As always, I have no beta so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Until next time :)


	3. A Leap Through Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! A combination of classes starting back up and a difficult chapter format are to blame.
> 
> This is a series of short anecdotes that attempt to move us through time a bit. While I love young Bella, the bulk of this story happens when she is older. In order to get there, this chapter has quite a few time jumps.
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this journey!
> 
> As always, while I try to add some original plot, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

By her 7th birthday, Bella’s life before Volterra had faded into the background. She was awoken just as the first rays of sunlight made their way through her open curtains by a hard body pouncing onto hers. Opening her bleary eyes, Bella was met by Kate’s mischievous gold. Groaning, Bella rolled over, pulling her pillow over her face. Her comfort didn’t last long though as the comfortable item was ripped from her grasp.

“Come on Bella,” Kate wined, “it’s your big day.”

“Give the girl some space, Kate” a calming voice echoed from the door.

“Tanya” Bella exclaimed, “save me!”

Chuckling, Tanya replied, “I don’t think I can get you out of this one little one, your mother expects you in the throne room soon.”

Groaning, Bella slowly sat up, resigned to her fate. She released a sigh as she caught sight of Irena standing by her closet and full-length mirror. Bella was not looking forward to squeezing into whatever gown lay in the garment bag she delicately held between her arms.

After letting the sisters wash and dress her, Bella was escorted from her room towards the heart of the castle. Bella had come to love the architecture and the maze of hallways. She would often wander and find herself lost amongst images of battles long finished and people long gone. Bella could never remember how she got there, but without fail, when Jane or Alec came searching for her, they would always find Bella gazing at the painting of the woman in the scarlet gown. The twins’ eyes would always glint with amusement that Bella didn’t understand. All Bella knew was that with each step she took away from the painting, the pull in her chest gave a small jerk.

Today there was no time to wander, however, and Bella was snapped out of her daydream as she was led to two beautifully ornate doors. Bella had never been to this part of the castle before. Waiting just a moment, the doors opened before her. The most magnificent hall Bella had laid eyes on spanned out before her. The walls and floors were made up of ancient stone. Tapestries hung from the high ceilings and the only natural light filtered from a skylight high above. Torches lined the walls and a gentle carpet covered a path on the floor. At the end of the path lay a platform that was raised above the room. Upon it sat the queens. Didyme and Sulpicia wore elegant yet simple gowns while Athenodora donned a charming black suit. Tanya, Irena, and Kate quickly made their way to Sulpicia’s side. Turning to take in the room, Bella caught sight of the guard lining the walls. Meeting her gaze, Alec gave a small wave and Bella could have sworn the corner of Jane’s mouth ticked up.

Bella’s attention was quickly drawn back to the dais as her mother stood and made her way towards her. Her navy gown drifted down the steps behind her. Didyme was fierce. She held her head tall and walked with the poise of her power. But, underneath that frame, Bella could see the adoring glimmer in her eye as she appraised her daughter. She made her way forward until she stood in front of Bella.

Bella’s eyes broke from Didyme’s as Sulpicia rose to address the room. “We are here today to welcome Isabella, daughter of Queen Didyme, to the Volturi.” Her voice commanded the room. “Isabella, step forward dear.”

Bella hesitantly reached a shaking hand toward her mother’s outstretched one. Didyme gave her a brief smile and her hand a small squeeze as she led Bella to the foot of the thrones before ascending to stand beside her wives.

“Isabella,” Athenodora addressed her, “In the last year you have filled our home with more laughter and joy than we have seen in what feels like a millennium. You made a home with us and, in doing so, have allowed us to find a home in you. Step forward dear.”

Blushing, Bella stumbled forward, her eyes glued to the floor. The power rolling off the women before her was intimidating. Bella had come to know these women as playful, soft, and kind. She had played in the garden with Sulpicia, Athenodora had read her stories in the grand library, and Didyme had tucked her into bed every night. It was difficult for Bella to recognize those women with the ones before her. While they looked the same, the presence they held now was entirely different.

Bella was relieved from her thoughts as a cold, gentle hand grasped her chin and raised her eyes to meet the concerned ones of the queen above her. Didyme put a gentle had on her shoulder and pulled Bella into her until Bella’s back was flush with Didyme’s front.

“We present to you, for the first time, Princess Isabella Volturi.” Didyme’s voice rumbled through her.

The guard around them bowed their heads and stomped once before returning to their positions. Spinning her around, Didyme brought Bella before her wives. Athenodora stepped forward and kneeled before Bella, placing a gentle silver circle upon her head. Kissing her hair, Athenodora stepped back to allow Sulpicia to pull the girl into a gentle hug.

In the coming months, Bella became the heart of the Volturi. She slowly wormed her way into the hearts of everyone, including the most stoic of the guard. Felix and Demetri would take to playing with her in the gardens, Heidi and Corin would sneak her treats from the kitchen, and Alec spent hours teaching her music. Even Jane came to truly care for the girl, always willing to play when Bella was lonely or talk when she felt sad.

\----------

During her fourth year in Volterra, just after her 10th birthday, the Volturi revealed their true nature to Bella. It wasn’t how Didyme had wanted to break the news to her daughter. She was planning to tell her when she was older, preferably on a family vacation far from Volterra where she could give all her attention to Bella and be there to help her through it. As it turned out, Didyme wasn’t even in Volterra when it actually happened, she had been called away to handle something in Spain.

Bella had been wandering through the halls, as she tended to do most afternoons, when the peace of her musings was disturbed by the slam of a door in the distance. Curious as ever, Bella changed her direction towards the sound. When the screams started, Bella ran. She paid no mind to the desk she passed nor towards the humans cautioning her approach. As the screams faded to silence, Bella found herself standing before a door she had yet to come across. It was ordinary compared to the extravagance of the castle, painted a dark brown. Cautiously pulling it open, Bella was met by red eyes and hissing. She barely caught sight of the slumped forms in their arms before a harsh grip on her arm whipped her around. A man stood before her with short, scruffy black hair and darkening red eyes.

“Hmmm, what do we have here?” he hissed at her, his voice dropping into a predatory rumble.

Bella stumbled back further into the darkness of the room. Her foot caught on something soft and she was sent tumbling backwards. The back of Bella’s head slammed into the hard ground and her vision flickered for a moment. As she brought her hand to the back of her head she could feel the warm slickness of blood. Snapping her eyes forward, Bella was met by the man from the doorway standing above her. He reached for her bloodied hand with a fierce, ice cold grip that was certain to leave a bruise. Just as he brought her hand towards his face, lifting her body from the floor by her arm, she was rudely dropped back to the floor. The man who moments ago had her in his grasps was curled on the floor whimpering in pain. Crawling towards the door, her eyes not leaving the man, Bella ran straight into concrete legs. Whipping around, Bella was met by a furious Jane. Jane refused to meet her eyes, too intent on staring down the man on the floor.

“Alec,” she spoke calmly, “take Bella now please and bring her to her quarters.”

Without hearing a response, Bella found herself suddenly in Alec’s arms. She hadn’t even seen him come in.

Only when Bella was in the safety of her room, cocooned in a blanket smelling faintly of roses, apples, and snow, did the tears begin to fall down the young girl’s face.

It wasn’t as though Bella hadn’t noticed that her friends and family were different. They never ate with her and they were ice cold. They had red and gold eyes and they never ate with her. But when Sulpicia appeared from nowhere to join her on the bed, Bella would have never expected to be told she was in the presence of vampires.

Bella slept fitfully that night. Sulpicia had explained it as best she could to the ten-year-old and had promised to stay with her until she fell asleep. Athenodora had made an appearance just before Bella fell asleep. She was furious and vowed punishment to all those who had threatened Bella. In the coming weeks, Athenodora would take Bella under her wing and teach her martial arts and self-defense. While it may not help her against a vampire, Athenodora wanted Bella to be the strongest she could be.

Jane had stopped by when Bella had woken in the middle of the night. She stood by the doorway, shrouded in darkness just watching. When Bella asked if she was okay, Jane mumbled a reply.

“Jane, why won’t you come closer?” Bella asked.

“I’m a monster Bella. You must be terrified of me now.” Jane whispered heartbrokenly.

“I’m not scared of you Jane,” Bella replied confidently, “you are my best friend and you protected me today.”

Words abandoning her, Jane was in Bella’s arms before she could even notice the movement. Bella wrapped her arms slowly around a shaking Jane until she calmed. Jane pressed a soft kiss to the side of Bella’s head before laying down beside her as the girl fell back asleep.

Bella slept peacefully after that. She didn’t hear the movement when Didyme raced into her room and took Jane’s place by her side, holding Bella close to her chest. She didn’t hear when Sulpicia entered to sit by her wife’s side or when Athenodora came in to announce that the vampire responsible had slipped from their grasp.

\---------

On the evening of her 15th birthday, Tanya, Kate, and Irena decided it was time they returned home to Denali, Alaska. Bella had known that Volterra was not their permanent home, but as they had been present in her life over the last nine years, she was surprised and anxious to see them go.

Bella had been out in the gardens with Irena and Kate when Tanya appeared beside them. Irena was sitting by the flowers, carefully winding a crown of roses for the birthday girl. She smiled fondly at her sister and Bella as they played across the grounds. Kate had Bella on her back and was racing around the gardens, Bella giggles spurring her on. Kate quickly drew to a stop and reached around her back pulling Bella into her arms. Without warning, Bella was flying, Kate having thrown her straight into the air.

Bella shrieked as she fell directly into Kate’s waiting arms.

“I’m not six anymore Kate,” she chastised, “you can’t keep throwing me like that!”

“Oh really,” Kate giggled, “not six hmm?”

With that, Bella was back in the air. Just as she expected to find herself in Kate’s arms, a blur raced towards her and plucked her out of the sky. Bella might have been terrified of this new development had it not been for the scent of ice cream and strawberries that surrounded her.

Laughing as Kate whipped her head around at them, Tanya laughed, “Cat got your tongue Kate?”

Kate zoomed over and shocked her. Watching Tanya keel over, Kate withdrew wondering if she may have put too much power behind it. Kate inched closer only to be met by the predatory smirk of her sister. With that, Tanya launched at a quickly retreating Kate and they began to tumble towards the flower beds. Irena just eyed the two and moved out of the way towards Bella, gently laying the now completed rose crown on her head.

They were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Felix. He was all business, his posture stiff as he motioned his head towards Tanya. Instantly sobering, Tanya made her way towards him. They conversed for a moment in whispers too low for Bella to interpret before Tanya turned and straightened. She gazed upon her sisters and Bella as her eyes hardened.

“It is time for us to leave.” The authority behind Tanya’s voice held no room for questions.

Confused at the sudden shift, Bella looked between the sisters who all of a sudden could not meet her eyes.

“What?” Bella asked, “Where are you going?”

“Home,” Tanya replied, her golden eyes softening as she took in the girl.

“But, I thought this was your home.” Bella stuttered, “Why are you leaving? When are you coming back?”

Irena came to her side and pulled Bella into her.

“We have been here too long darling, we are needed at home.” She hushed the girl.

Kate came up behind Bella, slowly running her arms along the now sobbing girl’s back.

“I don’t know when we’ll be back sweetie,” Kate said, “But we love you so much. I’m so sorry we have to leave.”

Bella choked on her tears and was quickly surrounded by the three women, Felix leaving them for a moment. The women gently hushed her as her tears soaked their shirt.

“This isn’t the last you’ll see of us little one,” Tanya murmured, her eyes watering with tears that would never fall, “You are our family. This is not goodbye forever, its just farewell for now.”

As Bella’s legs gave out, Irena lowered them to the ground, pulling the girl into her lap. Kate kneeled in front of them.

“We love you Bella. If you need us, we will be here. We will always be here for you.” Kate kissed her head.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Didyme came to the gardens to draw her devastated daughter into her arms. Tanya, Kate, and Irena left that night and Bella was devastated. Not even the lingering scents imbedded into the new stuffed animals on her bed could soften the aching pull in her chest.

\---------------

Throughout the time Bella spent in Volterra, she bloomed. Now 17, Bella had grown out of her chubby cheeks and stumbling feet into a fierce yet kind woman. After seven years of training with Athenodora, Bella was fierce and fit, as skilled with her fists as she was with a blade. At the age of 15, Sulpicia had begun requesting her presence in the court. After two years, Bella had bloomed into a caring and compassionate leader. Travelling through Europe with Didyme throughout her teens had cultured Bella and given her a knack for adventure. Bella had even learned much from the guard, excelling in strategy, music, academia, writing, and friendship. Yet, while she may have grown into a true princess of the Volturi, Bella never lost the mischievousness or fun loving spirt that she brought with her when she first stepped foot into Volterra.

Bella was a human amongst powerful beings, but the loyalty, respect, and love she had earned from those around her made her the most cherished of the Volturi.

The first time she saw them was in court. They approached the dais with careless complacency, their bows brief and forced. The three vampires had papery white skin and gleaming red eyes. As they began to address the queens, Bella couldn’t pull her eyes from the man in the middle. He was average height, shorter than his two comrades, and had long black hair. His voice reminded her of a hyena as it grated across her ears. The men on either side of him didn’t hold the same presence. One had nearly platinum hair reaching his shoulders while the other’s appeared unkept and brown.

Uncaring for her human hearing, they were speaking rapidly to the queens. The only thing Bella managed to pick up were their names: Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

Once they had finished conversing, uncharacteristically, the queens rapidly dismissed court, hurrying out towards the hallway. The three men followed them out, turning left at the door towards the guest corridors.

Brimming with confusion, Bella sought out Jane.

“What was that?” She asked.

“The men claimed an imminent threat to the queens is approaching,” Jane replied in a hushed voice, “I believe the queens want to converse how to approach the threat without prying ears.”

While the answer was not satisfying, Bella realized from Jane’s clipped tone that there was nothing more she would gain from the conversation. Bella quietly thanked Jane before slipping out towards her chambers.

A week since the strange day in court and no threat had arisen as far as Bella was aware. In a conversation with her mother, Bella had learned that the queens had chosen to play gracious hosts until more information could be obtained.

Bella was wandering through the halls when she felt a shift. Usually, she wouldn’t have thought much of it as the pull in her chest tended to spark at random times. This time it felt different. It was like a string was being pulled, trying to dislodge itself from where it was wrapped around her heart. Bella stopped walking, hunching over at the sensation. It burned for a moment longer, seemingly unraveling within her, when Bella felt the world blur around her. Moments later, she stood in the dark hallways near her mother’s room, the thread in her chest recoiling tightly around her heart as if it was terrified of letting her go.

Bella stumbled at the sensation.

As she recovered, Bella continued to move through the halls. She was just about to knock on her mother’s door when she heard a noise from around the corner. Stepping into the shadows she noticed two figures tangled up in one another. Aro had Sulpicia pinned to the wall, his lips attacking her neck.

Bella shouted out, fearing that Sulpicia was in danger only to be met by a sharp hiss from the queen. Retreating away, she watched as the queen’s pitch black eyes returned to Aro’s and their lips met in a heated kiss.

Stunned and confused, Bella ran away in search of her mother. Barging through the doors, Bella found Marcus on top of her mother on the bed, holding her down. Bella ran forward, grabbing Athenodora’s sword from beside the bed and swinging it at the man’s back. The sword shattered, not even interrupting the two. Bella sobbed at her mother, terrified, only to be met with the queen’s empty black eyes staring back at her as Marcus continued to move on top of her.

Bella ran from the room, tears streaming down her cheeks, straight into Athenodora. The queen looked crazed, as though she had seen a ghost. She held a cracked arm in her hands and was brandishing it towards the dark hallway in front of her. Catching sight of Bella, she grabbed the girl, pulling her tightly into her chest.

“You must leave Isabella, now!” She whispered rapidly, “Find Tanya, Kate, and Irena, stay away for a while. You will be okay love. It’s all going to be okay. We love you so much. Now go!”

She pressed a kiss to Bella’s head before disappearing into the hallway.

Bella shut her eyes and ran, not even noticing as the world blurred away beneath her feet. Bella found herself before the painting once more, the woman’s eyes gazing steadily into her own. Bella felt a sob leave her chest as cold arms wrapped around her from behind.

“It’s okay Bella. We need to get you out of here.” Jane whispered, “Come on, I’ve got you.”

Bella fell back into the embrace, sobbing into her friend’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Jane repeated over and over until Bella’s legs gave out.

Just as Jane reached the edge of the room, Bella saw the painting’s eyes flash and felt an intense throb in her chest, pulling her far away. The world began to blur around her.

When everything finally stopped spinning, Jane’s arms were gone and the only cold came from the snow surrounding her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> No beta so, as always, I apologize for any mistakes. (I rushed getting this chapter out so I will likely have to return to edit it).

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> No beta so, as always, I apologize for any mistakes~


End file.
